For example, this type of connector is disclosed in each of Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2.
As shown in FIG. 19, a socket connector (connector) 1100 disclosed in Patent Document 1 comprises a socket connector housing (housing) 1110, a plurality of contacts 1120 and a sealing member 1130. The contacts 1120 are held within the housing 1110. The sealing member 1130 is held by the housing 1110 so as to cover an upper surface and a circumference surface of the housing 1110. When a mating connector (not shown) is mated with the connector 1100 along an upper-lower direction (mating direction) from above the connector 1100, a mating portion between the connector 1100 and the mating connector is sealed by the sealing member 1130. Accordingly, a contact section between a contact-point of the contact 1120 and a contact-point of the mating contact (not shown) can be waterproofed and protected.
As can be seen from FIG. 20, a female connector (connector) 1200 disclosed in Patent Document 2 is mateable with a male connector (mating connector) 1300. The connector 1200 comprises a housing 1210, a plurality of female terminals (contacts) 1220 and an insulative resin (sealing member) 1230. The contacts 1220 are held within the housing 1210. The sealing member 1230 is filled within the housing 1210. The mating connector 1300 comprises a housing (mating housing) 1310, a plurality of male terminals (mating contacts) 1320 and an insulative resin (sealing member) 1330. The mating contacts 1320 are held within the mating housing 1310. The sealing member 1330 is filled within the mating housing 1310. When the connector 1200 and the mating connector 1300 are mated with each other, a mating portion between the connector 1200 and the mating connector 1300 is sealed by the sealing member 1230 and the sealing member 1330. Accordingly, a contact section between a contact-point of the contact 1220 and a contact-point of the mating contact 1320 can be waterproofed and protected.